The Pure One Book 1: Spottednose
by Radar1388
Summary: "The opposite of the forest will become the strength of all cats." Set before "Omen of The Stars". A Thunderclan cat and his twoleg friend both know what destiny lies for the forest, but is it really for the best?
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own Warriors, Erin Hunter does._

Chapter 1

A twoleg girl named Antwan, short for Antwanette, was in her backyard, resting her shoulders on the fence, staring into the forest.

"Where is he?" She wondered. _He should've been back by now._

Then, there was some rustling in the bushes ahead, a black cat stalked out of the forest with a bluebird clamped in his jaws. The tom stared up at the girl.

"Good job, Bramblenose," Antwan commented. "Couldn't have done it better my self."

Bramblenose purred with satisfaction. He rested the bluebird down on the grass. Then, he noticed something. "Is something troubling you?" He meowed.

She paused for a moment. "Are you sure this, uh, Starclan is right?"

"How else can you talk to me?" Bramblenose leaped onto the fence. "I've been talking to talk to you ever since _you_ could talk, when we were only kits."

"I know," Antwan slumped down onto the grass. "But, come on, I'm a twoleg, not a cat."

"It's what Starclan prophesized. _The opposite of the forest will become the strength of all cats._ At least that's what Leafpool saw in her dream."

Antwan stared at her twoleg nest. After years of conversing with her best friend, Bramblenose, she never got the concept of what a human was. It had been spoken many times in her school, but never a definition. But she thought human was a very similar term to twoleg.

Antwan was adopted when she was only a day old. She never knew what happened to her parents. But the parents that she had now weren't the best. They constantly ignored her, wouldn't help her in any form of need, whether it'd be yard work or schoolwork.

"Don't worry," Bramblenose said. "One of these days you'll be able to get away from here."

"And when that day comes I'll be a cat," She said sarcastically.

"I highly doubt Starclan is wrong about your path. It's getting late. You should head inside."

Bramblenose leapt over the fence. "Hey," Antwan called him before going back into the forest. "You haven't told any cats, have you?"

"It's only me and Leafpool that know."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Tell Firestar to go easy on you. It's leaf-bare, prey is scarce nowadays."

_Don't worry Antwan. _Bramblenose said to himself._ Starclan will guide you home soon enough._

_*So, what do you think? Constructive criticism and comments is much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

*Dedication: This chapter's for my best friend **_Zack_** (I like to call him **_Twidget Knome_**.) Without him, I would've never had the idea of this second chapter. Thanks dude.

Chapter 2

"Are you sure that this should be done?" Bramblenose asked.

Leafpool nodded her head softly. "Are you sure this is what Starclan wants to happen? Now?" Bramblenose asked once more.

"Spottedleaf told me in my dream last night," Leafpool responded. "That the time is now."

Bramblenose pondered for a moment. "I'll go tell Antwan."

* * *

Bramblenose and Antwan walked along the old Thunderpath.

"Thunderpath" Bramblenose started. "is a very dangerous part of Thunderclan territory. Be on high alert at all times. Firstar's going to have my hide if he finds out I'm bringing a twoleg into our territory."

Antwan's nest rested up the Thunderpath a little ways, so coming down towards Thunderclan was a nice, easy walk.

They got up to an old nest. "It's the abandoned twoleg nest I was telling you about." Bramblenose said. "Fresh herbs naturally grow here every Newleaf. Catnip is one of them."

"Oh yeah," Antwan said. "You told me it helps cure greencough, right?"

"That it does."

They got up to the entrance of the nest. Antwan bushed open the slowly decaying and rotting wooden door. The air was musty inside and looked like it hadn't been used in many moons – many, many moons.

Antwan walked in, but not Bramblenose. "I am forbidden to set paw in a twoleg nest. But it should be comfortable for you. After all, you twolegs like to lounge out on those strange looking hills."

"Twolegs perfer to call them couches, I think." Antwan corrected.

"Odd name."

"I know."

Antwan sat down on the "hill". The two of them frequently made walks through the forest, but never to Thunderlcan camp. Definitely not!

"When are we going to head back?" Antwan asked.

"I'm afraid," Bramblenose answered. "You're never going back."

"Why not. You can't seriously believe that Starclan thinks I'm a cat."

"You must know what you really are. And what you are, is a Pure One."

"What's a Pure One?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A Pure One," Bramblenose said. "Is when a twoleg has both its original form, and a cat form. It's a very rare occurrence. Only Starclan allows it. They must have something special in store for you."

"Apparently," Antwan said.

"It's getting very late. You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight."

* * *

Morning had come.

_Morning already?_ Antwan thought to her self as she arose from slumber. _My limbs feel like rubber._ She staggered off the couch. _And they ache a little, too._ She began making her way to the door. _Why is everything so big . . .oh, boy._

She pushed the front door open. Light flooded into the room. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and quite quicker than usual.

There was a rustling in the bushes. A black cat jumped out and lunged at her, bowling her over. Antwan scratched her opponent's belly. The black cat backed off and stood back a couple feet.

"Starclan wasn't lying when they said they would turn you into a cat." The cat commented.

"Bramblenose?" Antwan said. "Oh Bramblenose, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, I made the first move. And anyway that was a test. The move you just used was the belly rake. It's a very effective move in battle." Bramblenose began tongue bathing himself. "There's a puddle right behind you."

Antwan inspected herself in the reflection of the water. Her coat was tabby-colored. _She looks a lot like Brambleclaw._ Bramblenose said to himself.

Antwan unsheathed her claws and inspected them as well. She didn't know what to say. "Wow . . ." She purred with satisfaction.

"Come on, Antwan," Bramblenose called to his best friend. "We've got some things to do."

* * *

"Now watch what I do," Bramblenose said. The two of them were sitting next to the abandoned twoleg nest.

Bramblenose dropped down into the hunting crouch. He relaxed, and sat upright.

"I want to see you do the same."

Antwan tried to follow Bramblenose's position as correct as possible. "Lower your tail a little more. Your fur is a dark, tan color, you'll be kind of easy to spot with your tail in the air."

Antwan chuckled a little. "And keep your claws out. Your claws help you get more traction for when you push off to pounce on your victim."

The two of them saw a squirrel climb down from a tree. Before Bramblenose had a chance, Antwan dove for it. She followed it all the way up the tree. "Good climber," Bramblenose commented.

Antwan followed the squirrel all the way onto the limb of a branch, but she got her footing wrong, and she fell to the ground on her four paws.

"But the balancing needs work." Bramblenose said.

He had his work cut out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedication: **Wingheart99** (hope i spelled your author name right)_

Chapter 4

"Mm," Antwan purred. "I never thought robins could taste this good." Antwan was biting vigorously into an adult robin. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. "Thanks Bramblenose."

"Your welcome, Antwan," Bramblenose responded. He paused for a moment. "I told Firestar about the prophecy."

"What did he say?"

"He said for you to follow Starclan's path and guidance. And he said that you're welcome in Thunderclan only until you become a warrior. And my job is to mentor you."

Bramblenose leaped onto a stump. "I give you your apprentice name. Until you become a warrior, you will be known as Spottedpaw. And you are definitely more than six moons old." He leaped down off of the stump. "If you were clan-born, cats would be chanting your name right now. Today was just a small portion of what we are going to do. Tomorrow is when the real training begins."

"Well, I'll be ready then." Spottedpaw said with the utmost confidence.

_*I know it's short. But I got a lot of work to do today, so I had to type down something. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spottedpaw, the former Antwan, was already exhausted by sunhigh. Bramblenose had taught her how to bundle up moss to bring it to the dens. Bramblenose also taught her many survival skills that twolegs would never use, such as: carrying water with moss.

Currently, Bramblenose was teaching Spottedpaw the correct way to hunt. The two had spotted a squirrel not too far off. Spottedpaw copied Bramblenose and crouched down, trying to flatten herself out on the grass. She was so hungry; her mouth was watering at the sight of the squirrel. Her tail twitched anxiously.

"Keep your tail down, and stop moving it," Bramblenose corrected. "You could loose an easy meal if you don't."

"I can't help it," Spottedpaw replied, still flat on the grass. "I'm starving. Besides, we didn't have anything to eat this morning."

"That'll happen sometimes, you're just going to have to deal with it. And, believe me, I'm hungry, too. Now draw yourself a little closer to your prey."

Spottedpaw did as he instructed. She inched a little further. "Take it slower," Bramblenose said. "The key to getting a meal is patience. Take it one paw step at a time, then food will come soon enough."

Spottedpaw inched closer to the squirrel. She was maybe three foxlengths away from it – maybe four.

"Take one more step, Spottedpaw," But she didn't listen, instead she stood her ground, eyes solely fixed on her victim. _She's going to pounce._ Bramblenose thought to himself. _She can't go right now, she's going to loose out on a good piece of fresh-kill if she does._

Spottedpaw leaped at it, but she miscalculated the angle of attack, and missed it. The squirrel frantically ran up a tree, but Spottedpaw continued to follow. Bramblenose lost sight of her in the branches and leaves of the tree.

Spottedpaw climbed down the tree with the squirrel dangling from her jaws, still moving. "Nicely done," Bramblenose commented. "But you haven't killed it yet. Silence it, now, so it doesn't get away." Spottedpaw crunched down on the squirrel hard, and that was the end of the hunt.

"Remember, Spottedpaw, we are not kittypets. We do not _play_ with our food; we kill it instantly to fill our empty bellies, not to cure our boredom. Give thanks to Starclan for the prey they supply us with."

* * *

Spottedpaw and Bramblenose finished the last of the squirrel. "You did well on your first day of training." Bramblenose commented. "You're a fast learner." Spottedpaw purred.

Bramblenose gave a heavy yawn. He tilted his head upward to gaze at the night sky. "Look up, Spottedpaw,"

Spottedpaw looked up. "I think the sky at night is more beautiful whenever you're a cat." Spottedpaw said.

"What you're looking at, right now, is Silverpelt. That's how Starclan watches over us. Starclan is made up of deceased cats. Some cats have the wonderful gift of frequently being able to see there loved ones in there dreams."

Spottedpaw yawned.

"Goodnight, Spottedpaw,"

"Goodnight, Bramblenose,"

Finally, the cats drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spottedpaw yawned. She shook the morning dew off her pelt.

The bushes behind her began to shake. "Bramblenose?" Spottedpaw asked as she crept closer to the bush. Then, it stopped shaking. She smelled fresh-kill. Spottedpaw was about to leap into the bushes for breakfast until a gray tom leaped out of the bushes, lunging for Spottedpaw. And this time it wasn't Bramblenose.

Spottedpaw and the gray cat clawed and bit each other in fury. Tufts of hair began flying. The black cat pinned Spottedpaw down. "What are you doing here, kittypet?" It asked angrily.

Before she could respond, Bramblenose seemed to come out of nowhere as it bowled the gray tom over. "What are you doing?" Bramblenose asked his opponent.

"Gathering herbs," He responded. "And showing this kittypet who this territory belongs to."

"She's with me, Jayfeather. Stay out of this. And you just went herb gathering last night."

"I know, I'm not mouse-brained," Jayfeather spat. "But apparently something got into the medicine cat den last night and made a meal out of our supplies. I don't know what got in there, but more than half of our herbs are gone now, and I've been working my tail off to get more. That includes gathering prey." Jayfeather pointed to a dead vole with his tail.

Then, Jayfeather realized something. "This kittypet is with you?"

"I have a name, you know." Spottedpaw said.

"Whatever," He shot his gaze at Bramblenose. "Don't take her anywhere near Thunderclan camp or the clan will turn her into crow food." Jayfeather gathered the herbs that he needed. The thing is: he only had one mouth, and he had several herbs and a piece of fresh-kill to carry.

"Maybe we should help him." Spottedpaw suggested.

Jayfeather tucked all the herbs under his chin, and grabbed the vole with his mouth.

"I think he has it covered." Bramblenose whispered back.

Jayfeather gave a low growl at Spottedpaw as he slowly passed by her, and he began making his way back to Thunderclan camp.

"Jayfeather," Bramblenose said whenever his clanmate was out of sight. "Has a bit of a temper."

"It would seem so. So, he's heading back to Thunderclan camp?"

"That's right." Bramblenose said. "And today, you might be going there, as well."

"What? I've only been training for a day and a half now."

"Yes, and you showed me how remarkable your skills are. I think the clan would benefit from having you as part of the clan, even this early into training. The mentor chooses when his or her apprentice is ready. And I think you are ready. Don't you think so?"

Spottedpaw thought for a moment. Was she ready? Was she not? She couldn't decide. But she trusted Bramblenose's decision. Spottedpaw nodded her head in response.

"Great." Bramblenose said. "By this evening, you will have met your clanmates, and hopefully, your warrior name."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The hour had come. Spottedpaw and Bramblenose strolled into the camp. Spottedpaw was beginning to receive unwelcomed looks as she passed by some clanmates. Bramblenose knew something was up. Bramblenose and Spottedpaw padded to Leafpool who was by her den.

Before Bramblenose could ask Leafpool started. "I'm sorry, Bramblenose, but Squirrelflight got it out of me."

A couple cats gathered behind them. Graystripe spoke. "Look," The gray tom said calmly. "We all can agree that Squirrelflight has a bit of a mouth. Which is why I don't want to jump to any insane conclusions. We all just want to know who this cat is."

"Not until I speak to them." Said Firestar as he crept out of his den. He strode up to Spottedpaw. "Welcome to Thunderclan, what is your apprentice name?"

"Spottedpaw,"

"Very nice. You two come with me to my den. There is much to discuss."

* * *

Spottedpaw waited outside of Firestar's den while Bramblenose and Firestar talked privately.

"So," Firestar said. "You say she's a natural born clan cat even though she's a twoleg?"

"That's correct," Bramblenose confirmed. "She does extremely well on hunts. She doesn't back down from a challenge, and she's a quick learner. I think she'll make a fine addition to Thunderclan."

"If only it were my decision."

"This is what Starclan wants."

"True. But is it what the clan wants?"

"Firestar, you must understand. Her home wasn't the best, and if you let the clan decide then they'll surely kick her out. And if Starclan doesn't turn her back into a twoleg and she remains a cat, where will she go?"

"You could always take her down to where Barley and Ravenpaw live."

"At the barn? That's a mighty long walk."

"But if it's what needs to be done, then that's what will happen." Firestar gazed at the entrance of his den and drank in the scent of his clan. "I think it's time to tell the clan what's going on."

"But don't you want to talk to Spottedpaw?"

"I'll talk to her after the decision is made."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge." Firestar called.

The cats gathered for the clan meeting. "I thought this was a clan meeting," Mousefur spoke up. "Not a twoleg meeting."

Yowls of agreement rose. "Leafpool," Firestar said. "Come tell the clan what you know."

Leafpool leaped up to the Highledge. "_The opposite of the forest will become the strength of all cats. _That is what Starclan has told me."

"A twoleg," Cloudtail said in disbelief. "Living in our forest. How mouse-brained is that?"

"If it's what Starclan wants," Graystripe said. "Then, what's the problem with a twoleg living in Thunderclan?"

"Graystripe's right," Millie agreed. "We should at least give this a try."

"I agree with Graystripe and Millie," Brambleclaw spoke. "But honestly, how long would she last?"

"Bramblenose said that she has the makings of a great warrior." Firestar said.

Yowls of disagreement shot up again.

"How can a twoleg be a warrior?" Some cats asked.

"She wouldn't last half of a moon in the forest." Others said.

"Enough!" Bramblenose hissed. A hush flew over Thunderclan.

"No offense Bramblenose," Sandstorm said. "But who died and made you leader."

Leafpool clamped her eyes shut. Her head was in searing pain. She opened her eyes. She was in a large clearing, bright with sunlight. A dark, gray, she-cat stood a couple fox-lengths away from Leafpool.

"Cinderpelt?"

"Hello Leafpool." She said softly.

"I was sort of expecting Spottedleaf. No offense."

"None taken. After all, she's the one who told you the prophecy. But that was merely half of the puzzle, and you have figured out all the pieces, but you must figure out the second half now. _As an uproar begins to rise, the opposite must make peace. _See if you can connect the rest of the pieces."

Cinderpelt faded, as well as the clearing. Leafpool opened her eyes once more, only to find herself sitting on the Highledge looking down at her distraught clan. She was no longer in pain.

"What did you see?" Firestar asked Leafpool.

"I'll tell you later." Even though she didn't have a clear response to tell him.

The arguments continued to go on. "Listen to what Bramblenose said." Firestar meowed. "Enough!" The cats ceased. "I understand your concerns, but for the sake of Starclan, I think we should give this a try. Until the next Gathering, Spottedpaw will be part of Thunderclan. After the Gathering I will hold another clan meeting. At that meeting, we will discuss the final decision of having Spottedpaw in the clan. Now is there anything wrong with that?"

No cat could agree, but then again, no cat could disagree.

"I guess we'll give this a chance then." Firestar was about to pad away, until he realized he forgot something. "Bramblenose, you say that Spottedpaw has the makings of a fine warrior?"

"No doubt about it." Bramblenose responded.

"Then, I think she deserves a warrior name. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, from this point forward, your name will be Spottednose. May Starclan light your path through many moons."

Bramblenose started the name chanting, and reluctantly, the rest of the clan did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

_*It's not my fault I haven't updated in a long time, Fairly Odd Parents drew me in and they kept me prisoner. Next time I'll be sure to escape more quickly. Yes, I know I am crazy. BTW, Linzerj, I think you should go with Sparks (boy) and Wing (girl) as your next Fairly Odd characters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. The chapters should be coming sooner nowadays._

Chapter 9

After the clan meeting, Firestar called Spottednose over to his den.

"I shouldn't ask how you're liking Thunderclan so far," Firestar said. "Because you've only been here for a few minutes. Meet any new cats you like?"

Spottednose paused for a moment. "Graystripe seems nice."

"Graystripe is my best friend. He's a real friendly cat." Firestar looked at intently at her. "You look a lot like . . ." There was a long pause. "Hmm. Never mind."

"Wait," Spottednose said. "A lot like who?"

"You wouldn't . . .happen to know . . ."

"Know who?"

"I was going to say," Firestar, yet again, stopped. "You look an awful lot like . . .Tigerstar."

"Tigerstar?" Spottednose questioned.

"He had an alliance with Bloodclan, but you don't need to know anything about that. But before Bloodclan, he was living in Thunderclan, and I guess you could say he was my rival, sort of."

"Interesting. On my way here, Bramblenose said I looked a lot like Brambleclaw."

"No doubt about that. Brambleclaw is Tigerstar's son. But he's nothing like Tigerstar. He's a real trust-worthy cat."

"He looked like it."

"The sun's going down." Firestar said as he glanced out of his den. "You should gather some moss up to make your den."

"Alright, goodnight, Firestar."

As Spottednose walked out of the den, Firestar stopped her. "Oh, and while your getting moss, grab some for the elders. There have been some complaints about the moss in there being to dry."

* * *

Night had fallen upon the forest.

With the moss dangling in her jaws Spottednose padded to the Warriors den, but she stopped when she saw Bramblenose sprinting towards her.

"Hey, Bramblenose."

"Hi, Spottedpaw – I mean Spottednose."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Leafpool. She wants to gather more herbs and share tongues with Starclan at the Moonpool. Can you survive your first night in the Warriors den without me?"

"I think I'll be just fine."

"Good, and don't worry. If some Thunderclan warriors decide to kill in your sleep, I'll be sure to sit vigil for you."

Spottednose purred with amusement. "Ha ha. Very funny, Bramblenose."

Bramblenose also began to purr. Before heading to the medicine cat den to get Leafpool, he nudged Spottednose on her head with his and licked her shoulder as he brushed pass. Spottednose watched Bramblenose and Leafpool bound away.

"Ooh, Spottednose has a mate." A voice teased. Spottednose jerked her head around her to see Squirrelflight sitting there.

"Me and Bramblenose are _friends_, Squirrelflight," Spottednose corrected. "Not mates."

"Yeah, but you want to be mates."

"I'm happy with just being friends." Spottednose meowed once again as she walked into the Warriors den.

"If you say so." Squirrelflight followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks were going by fast. Which meant the Gathering was drawing nearer. Spottednose had made an enormous improvement in her battle skills as well as her hunting. Quite a few cats in Thunderclan had grown to like her. Especially Squirrelflight. The two cats would sometimes spend hours hunting and practicing battle moves against each other.

Spottednose watched as Leafpool and Bramblenose conversed with one another.

"Alight, I'll see you later," Bramblenose said as he padded away from Leafpool's den.

Spottednose laid herself out onto a rock in the camp.

"The almighty Thunderclan leader lounged out on her Highledge." Bramblenose said as he bounded onto the rock, and sat right next to her. Spottednose straightened up.

"Hey, mouse-brained," Spottednose purred playfully. "You may want to get your eyes checked. The Highledge is over there," She pointed with her tail. "We're just sitting on a simple boulder. And besides, only leaders and deputies get to use the Highledge."

"I know." Bramblenose meowed. His voice sounded playful, but Spottednose also noticed that it sounded almost serious as if he were trying to tell her that she was leader. _Ridiculous!_ Spottednose said to herself.

Spottednose stalked off of the rock. "I'm not a leader. I'm just a twoleg."

"No," Bramblenose said. "You look a lot more like a cat to me." Bramblenose went after her. He jumped in front of her, stopping her.

"Look, you said I was a Pure One. That means that I am a twoleg _and_ a cat."

"Yes, I do get that concept." Bramblenose circled Spottednose. "But as of right now, you're not a twoleg, and because of your Pure state, it makes you a cat. Technically, you never were a twoleg."

"My _what_ state?" Spottednose asked.

"Your Pure state, and your One state. The Pure state is the cat side. And the One state is the twoleg side. The Pure state is the one that happens first before the One state. Yes, you were born a cat, not a twoleg. This is why you were adopted. Some cats just can't stand the thought of their kit being a twoleg so they abandon it." Bramblenose continued. "Come on, let's do some hunting before the Gathering. Now, there's no guarantee that you're going, so don't get all excited."

* * *

Well, Bramblenose was right. Spottednose did not go to the Gathering, but she did have a fun time talking to Leafpool and Squirrelflight.

"Quite teasing me," Spottednose said. "I mean, do you really think he does?"

"Of course," Squirrelflight said.

"No doubt about it," Leafpool added. "Hey, look, everyone's coming back."

"Bramblenose is back from the Gathering," Squirrelflight said. "You might as well tell him now."

But before Spottednose could say something else - "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge."


	11. Chapter 11

_* Yeah…I have not updated in a while. I'm so, so sorry for that, but I've had my nose stuck in a book series for a long time now. But I've taken a break from that and decided to update. And again, I'm real sorry for the wait. I'm not sure how OOC Jayfeather his. He's not one of my favorite characters in Warriors, so I'm sorry if he is._

Chapter 11

The cats did as instructed and sat down beneath the Highledge.

"I think you all know what we're here to discuss." Firestar said he glanced over at Spottednose. "So, who thinks-"

"I think she should just leave now before we turn her into crowfood." Jayfeather spoke. "I mean this is mouse-brained! Letting a twoleg join the forest."

"He's right." Cloudtail said, in a more controlled tone. Cloudtail's aspect on Spottednose joining the clan changed, but now he was having second thoughts. "I'm not sure that _she _would, but don't you remember when twolegs tried to destroy the forest?"

Meows of agreement rose from the clan. "Yes, I remember that quite clearly." Firestar meowed.

"But I would never do anything to hurt any of you." Spottednose meowed back.

"She would never do anything like that, Jayfeather." Squirrelflight spat.

"Well, wouldn't your twoleg family come looking for you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"They won't miss me." She said, grimly.

"Back to my question," Firestar got the clans attention. "Who thinks Spottednose would make a fine, permanent warrior of Thunderclan?"

A silence fell over the cats. It had to be the longest silence that Spottednose had ever heard. It was as if the whole world had fallen completely hushed. She saw Jayfeather stalking, rigidly into the medicine cats' den.

Bramblenose released a heavy sigh. _If she has to spend the rest of her life living with Ravenpaw and Barley, _He thought to himself. _Then that's where I'm staying, as well._

All of sudden, Graystripe leaped on top of the Highledge. Whispers among the cats broke the uncomfortable stillness.

"May I?" Graystripe whispered to Firestar. Firestar backed a couple mouse-lengths away. "Spottednose, Spottednose, Spottednose," He chanted. He continued to say her name. Millie joined in after a couple of minutes, along with Bramblenose, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and then the rest of the clan.

Spottednose's ears pricked up. Bramblenose gently nudged his nose to her headed as he continued to say her name.

"Thank you Graystripe." Firestar said as he took his friend's place. Graystripe went to go take his place next to Millie. "Spottednose." Spottednose looked up as she waited for the rest of what Firestar was going to say.

"Welcome to Thunderclan."

_*Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I heard about the new Omen of the Stars series and I'll have to borrow the first book off of my friend. This is sort of my series that takes place after the Power of Three. So my Pure One series is as if Omen of the Stars didn't exist. Now that I'm back into writing this and I have a better idea of what I have planned for the next chapter, I should be updating pretty soon. Happy 2010!_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Spottednose has been an official member of Thunderclan for about a moon now. Every cat has looked past her being a twoleg. Even Jayfeather is beginning to warm up to her.

She wanted to do more than thank Bramblenose for giving her a new, better life. She just didn't know how, but Bramblenose had an idea.

Spottednose and Bramblenose were at the edge of Thunderclan territory.

"Bramblenose," Spottednose asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just a little further." He responded. They stopped in front of a tree. The old pine tree had a hole in the ground right beside it. The roots were intertwined with each other, making the entrance of the burrow a perfect circle. Bramblenose padded to the burrow.

"Bramblenose, there might be a fox living in there."

He glanced back at me. "I checked it. It's perfectly safe. Follow me." Spottednose obeyed and followed him into the small cavern. Spottednose purred at the feeling of the soft floor of the little cave.

It was much bigger inside than it seemed on the outside. There was a small dip in the tunnel. Bramblenose jumped down further into the burrow with Spottednose following him closely behind.

"We're almost there." He said.

They had stopped moving when they got to the middle of a big room in the cave. _My goodness. _Spottednose thought to herself. _It's as big as the abandoned twoleg nest._

"Wait here." Bramblenose whispered. Spottednose watched as Bramblenose leapt onto a boulder. He bit down on a root dangling from the ceiling, and pulled on it, revealing the sunset forming in the sky. The light coming from the outside world lit up the entire room.

Spottednose glanced around the room. The light was ricocheting off of small rocks on the ceiling, walls, and floor. Only they weren't rocks ...they were crystals.

"Oh…" It was all she could say as she marveled at the sight.

"Do you like it?" Bramblenose asked as he bounded over to her.

"It's beautiful. What's the occasion?"

Bramblenose paused. "I've seen how you twolegs do this. The male asks the female if she would…_marry_ him? Is that the right word?"

"Yes it is. It means that the male and female will be eternal mates." Spottednose said, dazed. Then, she snapped back to reality. "Wait, you want to be my-"

"I don't know. I mean, do you-" Bramblenose stuttered.

"If you really want to-" Spottednose also stuttered.

"Yes." The two said at the same time. There was silence for a long time as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I sort of wanted this to be our own den." Bramblenose broke the silence. "For us to be alone."

_If I was a twoleg,_ Spottednose thought. _I'd probably be blushing like mad now._

"Spottednose. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You've impact the clan so much. I would've never guessed that my best friend would…Never in my life did I think I'd be asking a twoleg to be my mate. I want us to be together forever. I love you more than anything, Antwan."

Spottednose purred even louder. "I've almost forgotten my real name."

"That's good. I prefer your new name rather than your old. But whatever name you have, I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Bramblenose." Spottednose and Bramblenose nudged heads with each other. "I suppose we should start making our nest now." But before they could do anything, they heard a loud meow in the distance.

"Huh," Bramblenose questioned. "I wonder what Firestar is calling a clan meeting for."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge." Firestar said as Bramblenose and Spottednose ran into the camp, doing as Firestar said.

Beside Firestar, stood Leafpool.

There was a pause as cats sat down beneath the Highledge.

Leafpool spoke. "_As an uproar begins to rise, the opposite must make peace. _This is what Starclan has told me." Leafpool began. "I didn't understand what this mean at first. It drove me mouse-brained to figure out this prophecy. I finally went to the Moonpool to ask Starclan for guidance. And what they told me was true. It has already gotten around the forest that a twoleg has been accepted in Thunderclan. They are not pleased about this. No one is."

"So _an uproar has begun to rise_." Brambleclaw said. "We've all got that part. What does the second part mean?"

"_The opposite must make peace_." Leafpool finished. "What this means is exactly as it says."

"How is Spottednose going to make peace?" A cat from crowd asked.

"Easily." Leafpool fixed her gaze on Spottednose. "They're will be a new leader of Thunderclan."

_* I am ending my first book here. The sequel should be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed the first book._


End file.
